Dillydale
Dillydale is a fictional city in The Mr. Men Show, where all the Mr. Men and Little Misses live, The name was picked up by Peggy Regan. History Dillydale was once occupied by cavemen. Meanwhile, the vikings looked for a new land to grow food, to live and to rest. Later they found a land and landed on the shore of Old Dillydale. The caveman gave them fish and roasted beets. The vikings started to live there. 17th Century Before the 17th century, more people immigrated to Dillydale. The town of Dillydale was under the rule of an unnamed queen at this time. Something made the residents of Dillydale mad, and they overthrew their queen. Changing Times The modern world set its course into Dillydale. They finally have a train (though the fumes smelled bad), and then there were airplanes and two bus lines numbered 6 and 7. Machinery became a newfound art of the Mr. Men and Little Misses. Modern Day Today, Dillydale is known as the Happiest City in the World. Location It's not known where the location is, but in Beach, It's first located somewhere in the coastline of a continent. In Travel, you can see the golden gate bridge, which means it could be in California. Plus in Skyscrapers, you can see King Kong and the Empire State Building meaning that it could be set in New York. Possible Locations *California (Travel) *Wyoming (Lake) *New York (Skyscrapers) *Maine (Sightseeing, as it could be near the Atlantic ocean) *Canada? (The Dark) *Switzerland? (Snow) About Dillydale Dillydale is a big but very simple city. There are 31 Mr. Men and Little Misses currently living in Dillydale. Events Dillydale Day This is a day about Dillydale and how it came to be. They also have a concert. The Dillydale Parade This is held once a year. Buildings *All Mr. Men and Little Misses' houses *The Dillydale Hotel *Dillydale Beanery *Dillydale Train Station *Dillydale Bowling Alley (mentioned in Trains but seen in Games) *Many resturants including: **Miss Naughty's Naughty Resturant (Cooking,Dining Out) **Tic Tac Tickle (Owned by Mr. Tickle,Dining Out) **Suprise Resturant (Owned by Mr.Scatterbrain,Suprises) **Nut Patty (Owned probably by Mr.Noisy,Food) **Mr.Bounce's Bean Burger (Food) **Dillydale Bean Burger (is a drive-in,Food) **Dillydale Soup Pot (Sneezes and Hiccups) **Chef Rude (Dining Out,also probably seen in Pests) *Miss Magic's Hiccup Doctor (Sneezes and Hiccups) *Hospital (Boo Boos (Doctors and Nurses in UK),Fairies and Gnomes) *Amusement Park (Amusement Park) *Farm (probably owned mainly by Mr.Grumpy,Farm) *Dillydale Cinema (Movies,Cinema) *Science Museum (Science) *Book Factory (Books) *Rudeland (owned by Mr. Rude in Travel) *Boat Dock (only one of them,Ships) *A Mall that includes the following: **Shoe Store (owned by Mr. Scatterbrain) **Cheese Store (owned by Mr. Messy) **It is at least two stories high (There is an Escalator) **Mr.Tickle's Robots,Robots,and Robots **Hat store **Bakery **Pet Store **Photo Booth ** Furniture Store (owned by Miss Helpful) *Mr.Scatterbrain's Hobby Shop (Hobbies) *Good Morning Dillydale Studio *Shazam! That's Good! Studio *Dillydale Ground Control (Mainly in Outer Space) *Mr. Noisy's Shoeatorium (Shoes) *Hobby World (could be Mr. Scatterbrain's Hobby Shop, Mentioned in Hobbies) Television *Good Morning Dillydale *Shazam, That's Good! *Driving With Miss Calamity *How Do They Do It? *Fishing Channel: **Mackerel Monday (Supermarket,mentioned only) **Trout Tuesday (A couple of episodes including Wildlife) **Flounder Friday *In Game Shows: **What's in the Box? **Dillydale Challenge **I Dare You! **What Do You Know About Music (also in Music ) *In Heatwave, a scene from The Mr. Men Show itself was seen (scene was from Fair). Category:Locations Category:The Mr. Men Show